The Legend of Zelda: A Rude Awakening
by SmallSauce
Summary: Link, the hero who fought against the calamity 100 years ago but failed, reawakens with a second chance to fight the very thing that brought him to his downfall 100 years ago. Though the mistakes of the past still lingers, and Link must overcome the mistakes of the past in order to save the future.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness, darkness as far as he could see and remember. Or maybe he couldn't see, he could be in every way asleep or worse, dead. Though he dismisses the thought of being dead with the ever glowing light directly above him. Though even if he is asleep and all this is a dream scares him, even the slightest chance that your entire existence will do that to a boy.

Besides if he is asleep, where is he? Someone must be taking care of him, or else he would definitely not be alive right now, but he knows of no one who would do that, though he didn't have any memories of anyone. This brings him back to the thought of being dead, and the cycle repeats itself.

This is the thought process that goes his mind all the time as he floats through the darkness that enveloped him so long ago that time doesn't even remember. During this time he has done two things, think, and attempts at remembering his past, after all, there isn't much to do in a sea of darkness.

No matter how hard he tries to recall he doesn't remember a thing about the past. It is like there is a thin mist that obscured all his memories, the feeling of knowing but not knowing like it's at the tip of his tongue. Despite all of this one thing has managed to slip through, a word. This word was Link, and he quickly selected this as a name, his name.

Though what was Link a link to? A link to hope and despair, a link to the light above him and the darkness all around him, or perhaps a link to the living and the dead. No matter what he thought of he could not find the answer.

Though he does have an idea of who or what has the answer. This brings him to the ever glowing light above him. It has always been there for as long as he could remember, he thought of someone on the other side of the light watching with curious eyes. This scared him at first but as time went on, it started to comfort him, he often found himself checking if it was still there. He also started to talk to it at times, but with no surprise, it didn't answer back.

Some more time flew by and he heard something, something quiet and soft. The sound startled him it seemed to be everywhere, echoing off of walls that the darkness concealed. Link strained his ears to not only find the location of the sound but also to hear what it was. The sound appeared again clearer than the last time but still incomprehensible, he instantly realized that it wasn't just any sound but words, words from another human being, With this he instantly knew where it was coming from, the light above. For the third time he understood, barely, it said "Link, Link, you must wake up"

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is my first time writing, so of course, it is not going to be perfect. I realize that I will need a few pointers in order to improve the quality of my writing. With this in mind, I will gladly accept any form of criticism.

I get little to no time to write every day, so just keep that in mind if it takes me forever to get the chapters out.

I will most likely be doing some slight changes to the story as I thought that the story was not as fulfilling as I hoped it would be. I will not list what these changes are to avoid spoilers.

These are the only notes that came to mind, I will diligently work on the next chapter.


	2. Awakening?

Awakening?

"Link, Link you must wake up," then silence, he floated there for what felt like an hour. Then, suddenly the darkness was being ripped from all around him leaving nothing in its wake but white. A bright brilliant white that stung his eyes. He was then presented with the feeling of falling, slow at first then rapidly increasing. He wanted it to stop, he wanted everything to stop, The very fabric of his reality was being torn apart and dematerializing right before his eyes, the comfort he once knew was replaced with pain, and a coldness that he could not describe. He screamed but heard nothing, only the sound of blood rushing through his ears, he screamed louder letting all of his strength out through his vocal cords, but still no sound.

Then it all stopped, the pain, the abrupt falling with a bone-chilling coldness, it all stopped, the only thing that remained was white. Link laid there hoping it would all return, the comfort of the darkness, he wanted it back. The soft calming voice returned, seemingly booming in the blazing white: "Open your eyes, Link." My eyes? Link thought to himself, and just like that, he opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed upon the opening of his eyes was a light above him, brighter than the sun, and a strange fluorescence cyan liquid seeping into small perfectly straight gaps which intricately lined the inner workings of, what looks to be, a stone bed, a bed that he lays on. Though the bed was soft despite the crude appearance.

Frightened, he crawled out of the oversized bed to stand up. Upon standing Link's knees buckled under him and he started to fiercely vomit that strange liquid. Moments passed until it stopped. Kneeling there, he waited until he had the strength to stand up, as he waited he examined the room he was in. The chamber he was in was large and dimly lit, the only lighting it has is orange markings covering the walls and ceiling, the bed, which he laid in only moments before, had the same pattern, he also noticed a top to the bed, presumably to keep the liquid from getting out of it. Directly above the bed was a mass entanglement of wires with that glowing blue liquid pulsing through them, all the wires connected to a giant obelisk hanging from the ceiling, starting off unnecessarily thick at the base until it slowly dwindled into a bulb, which was still emitting small amounts of light. The last thing he noted was a pedestal in the corner of the room and what appears to be a single blue glowing eye theat appeared to be crying in the center of the pedestal.

When he finally had the strength to stand he tested out his bodily motions. He jumped, ran, and even attempted to climb the walls of the room, but alas there was nothing to hold on to as the walls were far too smooth. Once he felt like he had the aptitude to move he approached the pedestal. When he approached, the pedestal markings, much like those on the walls, started to glow orange, albeit brighter than the ones on the walls, it was as if it had been waiting a century to fulfill a single purpose and was full of glee to finally complete the task. Link approached carefully, and when he got into arm's reach, he stuck out his hand to touch the pedestal. As if on cue the center of the pedestal bolted up, Link instinctively jolted his arm back in case of a threat. Though the pedestal seemed like it posed no threat as it flashed a slate, with that blue crying eye on the back, as if it was proudly displaying it for the world to see. The soothing voice, seeming distant, emerged seemingly from nowhere: "That is a Sheikah Slate… take it, Link." Link grabbed the handle at the top of the slate and the pedestal retracted and went back into its slumber. The wall, a couple feet from the pedestal, retracted to reveal a hallway, but Link wanted to examine the so-called Sheikah Slate before he continued.

The slate was mostly black, except for a few orange markings and the prominent blue eye on the back, the handle was white with straight orange lines, perfectly spread across, streaked around the round handled vertically. The slate was very large, it was the size of both of his hands combined, when turned over the slate had a glass covering over the front with a protruding orange button, when pressed the blue eye appeared for a few seconds before it showed what appeared to be a blank map, Link turned off the device quite annoyed as he did not want a blank map, he wanted a completed map. Though Link felt something when he held the slate, just holding the slate felt right as if it was meant to be, it also seemed that just holding it cleared away the mist surrounding his thoughts very slightly. Though when he tries to remember, he remembers nothing, nothing but sadness, he started to cry, Why am I crying? A simple question one that he could not answer, he doesn't know if the sadness is from not being able to remember anything about himself, or if his past was so tragic that just trying to think about it brings him great mental pain.

He let the crying pass, allowing it to diminish to mere sobs before he continued. Walking through the large arch doorway that was created upon taking the slate he noticed two chests a couple of old broken boxes and barrels and another pedestal at the end of the hallway. When link opened the chests he found old clothing, shirt along with a pair of pants, and a belt. When he donned the clothing he noticed that the belt was a perfect fit but, the shirt and the pants told a different story. The pants only went down mid thigh and the sleeves of the shirt only went slightly past the elbows, and both were too tight and hindered mobility. Though on the more positive side the belt had a holder for the mysterious slate which Link took.

Link, in his unorthodox clothing, approached the pedestal at the end of the hallway, less carefully than last time as he knew they posed no threat, he noticed several similarities between the last one and this one, both the pedestals had orange markings and a blue crying eye, Whoever made these obviously had an obsession. Link thought to himself humorously. Upon approaching he noticed something very different, instead of presenting something new like the last one did, it just… didn't do anything, it stood there lifeless as if waiting for something to happen. Once more the very monotonous but calming voice spoke once more: "Place the slate on the pedestal, it will show you the way," Following the instructions to the letter, Link put the screen of the slate on the eye which opened up a new pathway with a bright light at the end.

* * *

Author's notes

I wrote this is an entire night (I just couldn't resist).

I would like to make each chapter this long, though that probably won't be happening. Though I will try to make them as long as possible.

Again I feel as if I need help to improve my writing, I know it isn't an exact formula and it will get better with practice, but a few pointers can go quite far.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2, I will work diligently on the next one.


End file.
